Asgore (Underfell)
Summary King Asgore Dreemurr is the ruthless ruler of the Underground and the major antagonist of the Underfell universe. After both his son, Asriel, and adoptive child, Chara, died in one day, Asgore became devastated. He lost his mind and held an even stronger grudge against humanity. Before the death of his two children, his personality was actually more similar to his Undertale counterpart, kind, fatherly and caring. Now, after the death of his children, he declared a new rule, and the motto of the monsters: Kill or Be Killed. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B. 2-A Via Stats Amp Name: Asgore Dreemurr Origin: Underfell (Undertale AU) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (After a certain point, Boss Monsters only age when their children do. Since Asriel died, both Asgore and Toriel have stopped aging) Classification: King of the Underground, Boss Monster, Ex-Husband of Toriel, Father of Asriel, Adopted Father of Chara, The King Under the Mountain, Tyrant, The True Monster That Dons a Crown and a Cape Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku, Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic, Able to completely break apart the entire meta-fighting in his encounter, including the FIGHT, ITEM, MERCY commands and even the Buller Board itself (Ignores the entire conventional concept of "fighting" by attacking the meta-fighting options of his opponents) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (One of the absolute strongest monsters in the Underground. Has an AT value of 350, which is way above Undyne the Undying's and Chara's at the very end of the Genocide Route in the original game). Multiverse level+ by via Stat Amp (By dropping his DF to 0, Asgore was able to increase his AT to infinity, which is the same stat as Asriel Dreemurr's attack in base); Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic; Ignores the conventional "fighting style" by breaking the commands of his opponents Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Should be comparable to his original counterpart). Immeasurable via Stat Amp (Fought on par with a full on DETERMINED Frisk); Can possibly always attack first by breaking the rules of the meta-fighting Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 50 (Should be far stronger than Undyne) Striking Strength: Multiversal Class. Multiversal+ Class via Stat Amp Durability: Multiverse level (Has a DF value of 500, which is much more durable than Undyne the Undying and Chara). Unknown via Stat Amp (Has a DF value of 0 when he increases his AT to infinity) Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended melee range with his cleaver. Multiversal with Magic Standard Equipment: Axe, Cleaver Intelligence: Incredibly High (Has manipulated everyone in the Underground to his whims. He has ruled the kingdom of monsters since before they were banished Underground) Weaknesses: Seems sadistic and seems to not care for others feelings at first glance, but an incredibly DETERMINED and kind SOUL can reach out to him, when using his Stat Amp, he becomes extremely vulnerable to attacks (Has a DF value of 0), the crueler the intentions of his opponents (such as: murder, torture, etc.) aka killing intent, the more vulnerable he is to their attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: Similar to Toriel, Asgore appears to have a mastery over fire, more so than his canon counterpart, using it for numerous techniques. These include raining down waves of fire, creating enormous, inescapable walls of fire, creating small eruptions of fire from the ground that have the possibility of exploding, creating large trails of fireballs which track his opponent, and creating enormous bursts of dozens upon dozens of fireballs which are immensely difficult to dodge. * Magic: Asgore seems to be adept in other types of magic. He's able to create thin 'needles' to slash at the opponent, create small, red birds to attack you with, manipulate his own SOUL to attack, and being able to manipulate the battlefield to his whims. * Cleaver: Asgore has shown to be extremely proficient with his cleaver, swiping it across the battlefield in an attempt to hit his opponent. The cleaver has the ability to cut through Frisk's 'battle commands' and the battlefield, where the SOUL is able to move around in, itself. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asgore Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters